


solace

by fleurting



Series: Three Sentence Fics [12]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-20
Updated: 2015-02-20
Packaged: 2018-04-28 21:51:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5106986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fleurting/pseuds/fleurting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She takes comfort in shows that deal with horror, with fantasy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	solace

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for the prompt "Supernatural (the tv show)" at [rthstewart's three sentence ficathon](http://rthstewart.dreamwidth.org/119267).

She takes comfort in shows that deal with horror, with fantasy. 

Her favorite is Supernatural. 

At least with it, most of the monsters aren't real.


End file.
